runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Btzkillerv/Archive1
Welcome! Hello and Welcome to the wiki! I see your are from the RSW, so I guess you don't need much help, but if you do, you can contact me! Thanks, 00:25, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :thx Btzkillerv 10:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Elven Elite The clan is also free-player now. You can join, just pm me in game or leave a message on the chat page. 02:52, 22 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher Category Hey no problem. And I appreciate you trying to keep up with it by adding the images to the category page. Unfortunately, this doesn't work. What you have to do is add the category to the image page, rather than the image to the category page, but I definately understand the confusion. I've fixed it now, this note is just for future reference. Christine 00:54, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Your clan seems to be next on the most popular clan list on this wikia. Would you like it to be featured during December? 20:02, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome. Oh and you don't mind if I block the anonymous user that was causing problems do you? 23:54, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey uh do you mind if you change your signatures so that it has a link to your talk page. You don't have to do this if you don't want too. 02:52, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::It seems you have an anonymous user editing problem. I have protected it from anonymous users. 18:30, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Done. The Axe Gang page has been protected for a week. If the problem persists, I will extend the amount of protection on the page. 22:45, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Good idea about the Pvp worlds thing, I edited my article accordingly.-- 21:26, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Template Sorry for editing your template, but there is a problem with it. It seems that when you add the author to it, it tries to make it a link which will produce a red link. I won't mess with it since you seem you don't want me to, but is there any way you can try to fix it? Thanks, 23:01, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I can wait. -- 04:26, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Look at the , it says there's a red link from your clan that is from the quote. -- 17:27, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Hello I'm Kisanorame, owner of Eternitys End, and I would like to say that you are welcome to request membership/alliance with my clan if you wish. :Request accepted, what are your terms, and what can you contribute to the clan? Kisanorame 20:15, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm so sorry. I had big projects in school but I did manage to create a rough draft...you should see it tonight. 23:50, 4 December 2008 (UTC) what's up I finally have interner. woot! Kisanorame 21:55, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Your Block on RSWiki You must understand, if you had access to the sitenotice your idea would be doing just as well then as it is now. This has nothing to do with you or your status as an editor, Chia loves to use the site notice for his own use and getting yourself blocked will not change one thing. If you want to get back at these people for insulting you don't resort to their level. Instead rise above them, if a message angers you, ignore it or wait until you can control yourself, if a user should flame you contact an admin rather flaming back, and if people should see you as a bad editor, prove them wrong by being twice the editor they are. Remember, the only true way for people to control is is if you allow them to manipulate your anger. My advice is to lay low for a bit, not swear, and do a little maintenance for now to avoid community processes for the time being.-- 15:48, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :It was quite obvious from your behavior that you've had a horrible week and Rendova was it the wrong for his actions, however if you notice, he is not blocked for a very simple reason. Rendova got the best of you by exploiting your anger and making you look like the crazy one, in an agrument it is allows important to refrain from swearing, use logic, and to be able to manipulate. Just be careful in your dealings with these sort of people intelligence + power equals one very bad lose for the opposite side.-- 16:01, 6 December 2008 (UTC) RE: application template What exactly do you have in mind? 06:17, 16 December 2008 (UTC) yo again I would like to know what you and your clan can contribute to my clan, and how much they will be around. Kiza 21:53, 19 December 2008 (UTC) RfA Hey Btz! Can you check out this page please? Thanks! 23:07, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Alliance accepted! If I don't add you to the Guthix Blade Allied clans list, please add it. 21:37, 23 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Block Hi there, I've blocked the IP that was vandalizing your IP. Let me know if there are anymore problems. By the way, I responded to your opposing comment on my RfA on the RS Wiki. Would you mind responding? Thanks, 16:45, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :I have semi-protected your clan's page for the next 48 hours to prevent more vandalism. 16:48, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Re:you blocked me on RSW Btz, once you made the signature and he began using it it became his. You can't just delete something because the person is ungrateful. To be honest, it seems more like the user confused who made him the signature, rather flying off the handel over something so trivial I'd recommend justforgeting about it. The users account hasn't even editted since October. Actually, I remember this one, he's just a ten year old kid, in this you really aren't coming out looking rational or nice, If I went around deleting every that I never received credit for, trust me the wiki would be an emptier place. In the end not every is set right, but you have to make due with what you have.--Azaz129 16:42, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but deleting it would be going against our policies and is something I simply cannot do.-- 19:26, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry for not adding you to the GB's Allied Clans. I'm moving so I don't have much time on wiki. Thanks. 22:43, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Please do try to calm down. While I understand where you are coming from, I still have to follow the blocking policies and IPs cannot be indefinitely blocked as per the policy. 22:13, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :I understand you are upset but there is no excuse for going around and blatantly abusing other users, vandals or not. All editors are equal and should be treated the same. I have blocked you for the next 24 hours to give you time to calm down. 22:30, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :*Grits Teeth* thank you, soldier. now i don't feel so guilty over my oppose vote in your RFA thanks for adding a ******* record to my time here, thank you. I should've asked airblade86 instead of you, at least he properly knows what he's doing Brother Btz has entered the building! 08:51, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::and next time, mind your own business. i diss whatever user that vandalise my clan page, and i will and ur not controlling me even if you give me an indef. and ill contact airblade instead for admin matters. Brother Btz has entered the building! 08:54, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::I could honestly care less about an oppose or support on my RfA. It was your opinion. I blocked you for blatantly abusing other users, which you did to two different people. Just because they vandalized doesn't give you the right to treat them like dirt. All editors are equal, and you have to follow the policy, which includes treating me equally as well. I'm not trying to control you either. That block was earned by your behavior and if I see anymore behavior like this then I will not ignore it. Take the time to read over ALL of our policies, and DON'T bother editing unless you can keep your temper UNDER CONTROL. If you do not quit blatantly abusing users then it WILL result in another block. In case you hadn't noticed you were in a blind rage yesterday. That block wasn't a punishment, it was to allow you to calm down. 21:10, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::::i honestly wished now to fill this page with the most degrading insults i can throw up, but then i have your admin indef blackmail, watch it mate, i have my limits and you are close to it. you should've seen what i typed up but then deleted, here today mate, no one's gonna forget this, and you only served to enrage me further. Brother Btz has entered the building! 21:53, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Next time you cross me like this and add a degrading mark to my wikirecord here. ill make sure you regret the day you ever crossed my path Brother Btz has entered the building! 21:54, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm not threatening or blackmailing you. I wasn't even thinking of indefing you. Why would I want to? I'm simply asking that you follow our policies and watch your temper. Do these things and you'll never hear from me again. "ill make sure you regret the day you ever crossed my path" - watch what you type. Threats are a whole 'nother ballgame. 21:59, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::guess what, i dont want to hear from you forever, i don't even want to know you or of your actions, but by the damning work of fate you crossed my path, insulted my wiki honour and now have the thick face to come and piss me off further by handcuffing me with a wiki band and pissing me off on my own talk, i've got a lot more to what you plan. mister and you should think about ow far can you push a user to his limits of tolerance Brother Btz has entered the building! 22:04, 9 January 2009 (UTC) wow, guess what, not only is there a premanant disgraceful record im also off from the featured users list, that's your good work, eh? yeah ill keep that in mind, along with all the threats and piss-offs i've got from you, eh? you've almost pushed me to my limit, you want to carry on eh? go on then. look like we have a wikifeud. Brother Btz has entered the building! 22:09, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :What's going on here? Personal attacks? Threats? Btz I have been unbelievably patient with your outbursts (and was the only admin who was willing to unblock you) for only one reason, I believed there was a chance that you could control your temper and become a productive community member. Now I see my faith in you may have been misplaced, I will make this clear, personal attacks are not allowed and continued attacks will result in an immediate indefinite ban from this wiki. Please do not make me resort to these actions, however you know very well that if I have to I will. All that I ask now is that you take leave of this wiki to cool down, think about your next move, and determine whether you wish to be an editor here or not. Think this through, we've both seen what can happen if one doesn't think. I'll unfortunately be unable to reply to any messages for the new two days.--Azaz12922:50, 9 January 2009 (UTC) fine ill stop, yeaaaah, ill just sit and take it, but trust my word i won't forget this, the only damn thing soldier throught was right aout me was that giving me further blocks will make me angrier, clever for someone who dosen't even know how to handle law and order here -- Btzkillerv15:50, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :yeah right, so two idiots specifically target my cp and they only get one week, the stuff that ip put on was humiliating and sure put off people who throught i did that, and then i vented my anger at them as i rightfully did when they pissed me off. (guess what, not only is the two weeks during the rendova troubles, but it's two bloody months and things happened to me that are so bad i dont want even to think about.) and then HE comes and decides that putting a shameful mark on my wikilog is okay. so pissing me off is okay in that sense, well it did the opposite, i sat for a while seeing his comments after my early ones gritting teeth and so pissed i can't even think of what to write without cursing, looks he's got backup. and threats? that was because i had enough of everyone, the world, you name it, hopefully parcemantol will take the inner pain away as well as the surface pain, since i got it for free with the damn briuse, more wont hurt, the world is so f- uped anyway, it wasnt as if anyone world care and i take what you wrote as just a comment, but i also know that im being blackmailed and threatened myself, since i have to comply, i have no choice but to Brother Btz has entered the building! 23:01, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :do you know how pissed i am by you two? so no indefs when a ip vandalise my clan page, huh? funny it seems when christine indefs anyone of her disliking and no one in the community did a single thing. since when the **** do you think that blocking people makes them calm the **** down, eh? d' you know you put a ****ing record to my time here? now i dont have a clean reacord all BECAUSE of your ****ing lame judgements!! Blackmail, blocks, d'you people really think im going to back the **** down just because you are admins and can indef me and blackmail me? az for you azaz, i regret nominating you for UOTM and supporting in your RFB. Block for ONE SINGLE DAMN THING!? you think it is so easy to get over with!? as for you soldier, ill be rejoicing at the day you get a indef! you don't bloody know how it pisses me off when you stained my clean record supposedly to help me and removed me from the featured users list eh? i don't like you, i dn't even want to know you or of your exsistance. and i see you are discussing with azaz once again behind my back on the main wiki now huh? another indirect blackmail, okay then. you prevail, ill pause withmy rage here, but trust me you can be as sure as hell i won't forget this, and there will be a payback day, sooner or later, this is no threat, but a reminder Brother Btz has entered the building! 16:26, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::hey what's this? he trusts Soldier 1033's jusgement to flaunt his powers! god he hopes i stops.. rofl, it who's the victim now? rofl.i get it, you are all the same, plotting behind my back, now im more of a felon than damn IPs who started this whole thing, if you want me to stop, then i suggest you stay out of my way, i dont want o see you or hear of your exsistance, i want to talk to airblade, not you guys Brother Btz has entered the building! 16:40, 10 January 2009 (UTC) autism tastes just like sleeping pills and parcemantol... all fucking same, different flavour, and different effects on the soul, while sleeping pills and th box of parcemantol soothe the pain physically autism increases the pain mentally, to cure is to take more. the world is so fucked up anyway, who cares is someone takes a overdose anyway, you are all the same, same like a school populated by retarded douchebags, goodbyeeeeeeeee Brother Btz has entered the building! 16:32, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Quick Question Are you 68.78.38.66? Because he has added a lot of things to our clan page. Mjs961 02:35, 9 January 2009 (UTC) No! i'm not! my IP begins with 78 or 87, depending on time! Brother Btz has entered the building! 08:49, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I've been gone. How can I help? 02:03, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hey i heard of what happened. Wanna talk about it? i saw everything, and i hate those two and i won't rest until i see soldier getting blocked, this wiki is ruled by nazis, and they opress communists and normal people Brother Btz has entered the building! 12:36, 10 January 2009 (UTC) im pissed out of my head by those two and their actions, i want to see soldier getting banned. Brother Btz has entered the building! 16:08, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Indefinite block Btz, you knew full well that you had no right to abuse any users like you did after your page was vandalized regardless of their actions. You are required to follow all policies, including the Assume Good Faith policy. You blatantly disregarded this and allowed your temper to get in the way. When I gave you a 1 day block not as a punishment but to allow you a little time to calm down you lashed back with dozens of offensive and completely disrespectful comments. If you're going to call your fellow editors nazis and communists for trying to help you calm down then you seriously need to consider why you use this wiki. Until you control your temper you will not be allowed back on this wiki and you will not be allowed to edit your talk page until that time due to the fact that you have used it to abuse other users. I'm sorry it had to end this way and I know you're probably going to ignore this and try to lash out at me again, but I'm telling you that you need to learn to control your temper and treat others as you would want to be treated. I seriously doubt that you would want Azaz or me to go around slandering and threatening you as well as calling you a nazi in communist. I hope that you will learn from your mistakes so you can come back to this wiki someday, but until that time I have no choice but to remove your editing and rollback privileges. 00:19, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ich coulden't zu kümmern, weniger 15:47, 11 February 2009 (UTC)